galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
"''The earth beneath our feet. The tree that shades our eyes. The deer that feeds us each night. These things are Gaia. She is the life-blood of the world. She is its soul. Without her, all things would decay and die. We give thanks to her for the bountiful blessings, or for the rare capture. She is us and we are her. The Earthmother embraces us all." - ''Unknown Minotaur shaman History When the Naka shattered, he fell to the Material realm when the remains of his body seeded the world. His skin became the soil. His mind became the sea. His breathe became the sky. His heart became life. These things birthed gods who each wished to be Naka once more. The three clashed, storms raged. The earth shook and mountains trembled. Large masses of land erupted from the sea, take its teritory as well as grew into the sky to claim it as their own. The sky blew the earth where it wished and sent rains down where it pleased. The sea stole the dirt and invaded the sky with clouds of sea. Each giving way to the other only to grow again as time moved on. Eventually the storms calmed and the world knew balance and harmony. From this day, the Earthmother took leadership of the three and they bargained. This created the natural cycle Home Gaia lives on the Material plane. She has no plane of her own, as the very ground and natural suroundings are her escence. Relationships Gaia has a rocky relationship with Celine and Ram'ah, as their pact is held together by a thread. Appearance and Emissaries Mortal representations of the deity and the prefered appearance. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Gaia General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy Unlike most gods, Gaia has no strict clergy to lead the church. It is more loose and free. Druids are the primary worshipers of Gaia, but shaman and some clerics are also common. There are a few oracles, but of the divine casters, they are the least commons. Other worshipers include a variety of other types of individuals, monks being the most common non-divine worshiper. Verdant sorcerers can also be found following the Earthmother. There are a few races that dedicate themselves to nature worship. Wild elves and some Moon elves follow the Earthmother. Minotaur are devout shamans who revere her above all others, and several pockets of druid circles exist throughout the face of Galea. Temples and Shrines While Gaia has no real temples, there are shrines, both big and small, located around the entire globe. Some can be found out in the open plains, or deep within a forgotten forest. Some are hidden within secret groves and hallows, locked away where no one would ever know they were there without help. Each shrine is different. Some consist of ancient trees whos roots grow deep and touch the soul of the Earthmother. Others are cairns created by druides in various locations. Each shrines holds significance to the worship of nature and its mother. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Animal Domain Category:Earth Domain Category:Plant Domain Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity